The Art Of Being Sneaky
by DracoSheikahCharaJutsu
Summary: Suzaku and Lelouch get out of class 25 minutes early and they know exactly what to do with the time. SLASH!


Story: The Art Of Sneaking Out  
>Pairing- SuzakuXLelouch<br>Beta: None  
>Disclaimer: Yes, I totally own Code Geass; that's why there is Yaoi in every episode! -. - 0.0'<br>Warning- MaleXMale relationships  
>Dedications: To, myself (for actually publishing a slash! WITH SEX! =)<p>

~ **THE ART OF SNEAKING OUT** ~

"Okay, you have 25 minutes to complete this test, I don't expect you to finish in this short time but," The professor paused and looked at Lelouch as he handed him his test. "Now what do you think you're doing Mr. Lamperouge?

"I've completed my test." He said looking at the teacher, giving him a bored expression.

"You may continue your tests." The professor told the many observers, who were watching Lelouch with skeptical expressions. The teacher made his way behind his desk. He quickly checked Lelouch's paper, his eyes widening at every answer. When he was done, he gave Lelouch a calculating stare.

"How do I know you didn't-"

"Cheat? Check the back of my papers, I hand wrote and solved every problem." Lelouch said calmly staring his teacher down.

"Well done, Mr. Lamperouge." The teacher said smiling at his student.

"Is there any way I could go to the library and study for my next class?" Lelouch said brushing off the man's complement.

"I don't see why not, you only have about twenty-minutes till your next your next class." Lelouch thanked his teacher and left the classroom. He quickly made his way down the long halls, secretly thanking Suzaku for forcing him to run with him after school. He passed the library, and headed towards the door next to the cafeteria. It led to the kitchen with women working quickly to get the food ready in time for lunch. Lelouch made his way quietly through the kitchen and out the back. He started his way towards the school warehouse but found him tackled to the ground.

"Hey babe." said a voice at his ear, and he instantly relaxed as he heard the familiar voice.

"Hey there, sexy." Lelouch said to his lover as he rolled over quickly, capturing Suzaku's lips. Suzaku smiled into the kiss, and his eyes fluttered open when Lelouch rolled over and flipped him on his back.

"Ah, Le~" Suzaku was cut off when Lelouch's lips attached themselves to his neck. Lelouch make a carefully placed hickey on the slightly larger male, right under his collarbone, easily hide-able. Soon Suzaku found himself extremely hard. He ground his hips onto his lovers, pleased to find his boyfriend had an erection. Lelouch growled lowly into his secret love's mouth. He got up quickly, pulling Suzaku up with him.

"We gotta move if we're gonna continue what I hope we started." Lelouch said winking at Suzaku, causing Suzaku to smile and the brunette pulled out his phone to check the time.

"We've got 15 minutes, Lulu." Suzaku explained to Lelouch as the Brittanian grabbed Suzaku's hand and led him into the small school warehouse. They had discovered this place several years ago, while trying to find a place to just hang out, that was before they discovered the potential romance between them.

"Lelouch..." Suzaku purred, pulling his smaller lover toward him. Lelouch and Suzaku fought for dominance and Lelouch finally gave in, but not before tugging off the brunette's shirt.

"Mmmmh," Lelouch moaned as Suzaku trailed his hands under the prince's shirt, tugging off his shirt.

"You like that, don't you." Suzaku teased his breath ghosting across the other males pale chest.

"Suzaku, you fucking tease." Lelouch growled out and Suzaku felt something in his pants twitch.

"What do you wish me to do, your Highness?" Suzaku asked leaning his lips against his lover's.

"Fuck, Zaku." Lelouch gasped out as Suzaku's mouth trailed towards the band of his pants. "I want these pants off." Lelouch commanded, jerking when Suzaku breathed deeply onto his naval.

"Yes, you're Highness." Lelouch groaned as Suzaku slid his slacks off of his erection. Suzaku attached his lips to Lelouch's as he began to nimbly move his fingers down and around the Emperor's manhood. Suzaku eventually had to pin Lelouch down with one hand and continue his ministrations with the other. He let his fingers trail down the shaft slowly, then sliding his palm quickly back to the tip. Soon he had Lelouch gasping for air, but Suzaku didn't want him to cum, at least not yet. Suzaku unzipped his uniform pants, looking up at the clock that hanged on the wall.

He jumped slightly when he felt a warm, moist mouth on his most precious part. Lelouch looked up at him teasingly through his bangs. He took his mouth off of Suzaku's very erect erection and hovered slightly over top of it. He breathed a husky breath over the tip, causing the Knight's knees to buckle slightly. Lelouch made his way back to sucking the Knight off, but Suzaku stopped him. Lelouch pouted, but gave a little screech as he was flipped over to lay on his stomach. He placed his knees on the ground and propping himself on the palm of his hands. Lelouch and Suzaku had sex several times before, but Suzaku was always lying on his back; looking into his lovers eyes. This was new for them both.

"Why do I feel like a dog?" Lelouch asked tilting his head around to look at his lover. Suzaku found his jacket, reaching into the inside pocket. He pulled out a mini-on-the-go bottle of lube.

"You like strawberries, right?" Suzaku joked, pointing at the flavor symbol on the bottle. Lelouch let out a hearty laugh, but he caught his breath; almost chocking when he felt a finger intrude. Lelouch moaned at the feeling, just like normal. Soon Suzaku placed two more in a row, causing Lelouch to gasp.

"Sorry babes, we only have less than 10 minutes." Suzaku said soothingly, feeling bad for causing Lelouch pain. Sooner than expected, he began to twist teasingly around the ring of muscles causing Lelouch to moan in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

"Su-Zaku." Lelouch panted, moaning loudly as Suzaku curved his fingers; twisting and turning.

"Yes, your highness?" Suzaku asked teasingly, smirking at the vulnerability of the man writhing beneath him.

"Fuck Me." Lelouch growled out, Suzaku groaned at the husky tone he used. In a few motions he (keeping his fingers moving) lubed his manhood generously, removed his fingers; sliding in his cock immediately. Lelouch moaned loudly, not even feeling the pain. He reared forward, slamming himself back onto the Knight. Suzaku stumbled back slightly, shocked at the movement of the usual submissive Emperor. He thrust forward, matching the thrusts of Lelouch quickly. Neither slowing down, they found themselves reaching climax faster than normal. Suzaku angled himself perfectly, slamming straight into Lelouch's prostate causing him to cry out in ecstasy.

"I'm…" Lelouch didn't finish his sentence as he shuttered the pair cumming at the same time. Suzaku slumped to the ground, pulling out of Lelouch only to pull him to his chest.

"We're not going to class are we?"

**FINALLY! IT'S DONE!**

**REVIEW; LET ME KNOW HOW I DID….. **

**DSCJ**


End file.
